A Worthy Heir
by Manus Fati
Summary: The third egg hatches for Murtagh's girlfriend, Maia, the day of their wedding. Now Galbatorix has two Varden riders to worry about, not to mention a rebellious one of his own and a recent prophecy that has spread across the empire. Rated T for L, V, SC.
1. Chapter 1: United and Broken

A Worthy Heir

Chapter One- United and Broken

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this series.**_

_**[Beta: Artemis Fortuna]  
**_

King Galbatorix was in his thrown room contemplating the downfall of the new rider, Eragon the mighty Shadeslayer. Recently, the mere child, a farm boy, had defeated his most powerful shade and his entire army. The Varden was more influential on the people of the empire than it had ever been before thanks to their Dragon Rider. They now had an unfair advantage over their King, Galbatorix had worked hard for his title and was not going to give it up easily. However, little did the Varden know that he had gained an advantage himself, much like theirs. It would be by the hand of his own Rider, that Eragon would fall. Or, so the King thought.

. . .

"Kaleb, where are you going?" In another part of the castle the laughter of a small child could be heard echoing through the dark hallways. His mother, a woman no older than eighteen, laughed with him as she chased the child through the halls. Her strawberry blond hair was straight but thick, and flowed smoothly past her shoulder's half way down her back. "We have to get ready now. You don't want me to be late do you?" The girl gently tackled her son, burying her face in his dark brown curls. His eye's were her's, a bright green and almond shaped, but everything else about him belonged to his father.

"No!" Kaleb laughed in protest as his mother took him to the ground, tickling him the whole way. A little over a year ago, she had been blessed with this child, a light in her otherwise dark world. His father, however, had left just before he was born. He had been smart to run away, and had tried to get her to come with him, but to no avail. She could not leave the only home she had ever known, especially while many months pregnant. Up until a month ago she had believed he would never return, even if he couldn't help it he would have died first. She liked to believe he had come back for her and Kaleb, but she knew better, he had only come back because he was forced.

"You're mother is right, little one." Looking up behind his mother, Kaleb reached for the man standing over them. The man took the child from his mother's arms as she smiled up at him. His tanned skin stretched over his muscles as they flexed to support Kaleb's weight, his fierce dark eye's softened as he looked upon his child. Then he turned his attention to the toddler's mother, who was still sitting on the ground where she was wrestling with her son moments before. "You should be getting ready, Maia. I will watch Kaleb for you."

"Is it not bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, Murtagh?" Maia laughed as she stood up from the floor and wiped the dirt from her hands. Murtagh's mouth tightened when he looked back at her, a grim excuse for a smile.

"I am sure it will not hurt, seeing as you have not done a thing to prepare for it yet. Now, go, Kaleb will be fine with me." Murtagh turned to walk down the hall with out another word to Maia, whispering incoherently to his son as they left Maia alone in the dark hallway. Watching Murtagh walk away with her whole life in his arms left an empty longing in her heart to follow him. However, biting her bottom lip in frustration, she turned away to her bed chamber's where her maid awaited her. Maia curtsied to a few passing soldier's serving as the castle guard before she slipped through the doors of her bedroom. A small bed rested by the closet, a single off-white pillow lay over the tan hide blanket. The closet was covered by a sliding screen, battered and worn with age. Across the room from the bed, was a bureau on which an ornate mirror lied propped against the wall, the frame of ivory with gold inlaid in a carved floral design.

"There you are Madam!" Maia's maid, was standing by a full white bridal gown, with light blue satin trimmings that was hanging from the highest point on the bookshelf on the far wall. Her dark skin contrasted with the folds in the fabric as she made some last minute touches to the dress, and turned to greet Maia. "Arida has been out looking all over for you." Maia simply smiled at her in apology for the maid's worry and walked over to her dress. In just a few hours, her hopes for the last few years would be realized. Murtagh would be absolutely and unequivocally her's, something no one else would be able to claim.

_Aside from Galbatorix._ Maia frowned at the thought as her hand caressed the soft fabrics of the veil and dress.

"We best be getting you dressed Madam." The maid, Arida, almost startled Maia as she lifted the bridal gown from it's resting place. Maia had not heard her come in, still lost in her thoughts she allowed Arida and the other maid to unlace the back of her corsets. The bodice of her dress fell from her shape and to the ground around her feet bringing the skirt down with it. A shiver ran up her spine as she stood there in her underwear waiting for her maids to loosen the bridal gown. Maia lifted her arms as Arida pulled the dress over her head, the strapless bodice fell into place, the waist becoming snug as the maids began to lace up the back of the gown. Maia turned to the mirror to examine the dress and how it fit to her figure. The gown was not ornate, and Maia admired the simplicity, no beads were sewn into a fancy design, only smooth fabric lined with blue satin ribbon, fanning out into a full skirt at the waist. Arida began to pull at her hair, tying it back into a loose bun leaving locks of strawberry blonde strands down to frame Maia's pale face.

"Kana, the veil." Arida reached out her arm towards the other maid without looking away from Maia's reflection in the mirror. The veil fell over Maia's face as Arida placed it in her hair, much like the dress, the veil was plain but not overly so. A small, silver tiara held the layer's together at the front base of her bun. There was a knock at the door, just as Arida finished with her adjustments. "It is time. You look beautiful, Maia."

The next thing she knew she was in the temple, walking down the isle towards Murtagh and a priest who resided in the castle. The temple got very little attention from the residents of the castle, no one was very religious and the temple was quite small anyways. The dust and cobwebs had been cleaned recently, but not well. Maia noticed traces of the poor house keeping as she walked towards the alter. The stained glass window's were murky and smudged with dirt and grime in the attempt to wipe them clean, and the cobwebs in the high arched ceiling were still present as well. Murtagh speaking to the priest turned around to face his fiancée, his armor shining, and reflecting the candle light as he moved. Aside from the priest and the maid's who sat in as witnesses, only Maia, Murtagh, and their son were present, given the few in attendance. However, they still lacked only one guest, Maia's father.

"He will not be showing, even late. You should know him better than that, Maia." Murtagh comforted her as she approached the alter. It was not as if she were expecting him to be there, he never was. He could not care less about her life and what went on in it, unless it severely affected him or if it risked her discovery by anyone in the empire. "We are lucky that we are even standing here."

"We are lucky Kaleb and you are not dead." Maia whispered back to him before facing the priest before them. "If I knew Galbatorix as well as I thought I did, you would have died the moment the Urgals brought you back to Urû'baen, and Kaleb the moment Thorn hatched." When Murtagh had returned to the capital, one of the King's three Dragon egg's had hatched for Murtagh, making him a Rider. Upon the happening, The King had forced an oath of loyalty out of both Murtagh and his new dragon.

"He has reason for me to be alive. Being a talented fighter on my own gave him an advantage in battle, even before I became a rider. Even so, he does not know Kaleb is my son, why would he kill him?" Murtagh continued to look forward, not at the priest but beyond, through the stain glass window at the front of the room. Two Dragon's fought outside in the distance, but their silhouette's could be seen through the window. Shruikan, Galbatorix's dragon, was training Thorn in battle techniques again, the shrieks and roars of the two dragon's could be heard through the walls.

"You have never fought without Thorn. You ran away after your first order's, he was furious about it. Besides, if he _did _know, he would have seen Kaleb as a threat. Have you already forgotten the prophecy?" Maia felt a tugging at her dress as Kaleb tried to grabbed hold of her leg. Reaching down, Maia ran her finger's through her son's hair who was, no doubt, frightened by the great lizard battle outside. The priest cleared his throat and drew the attention of both Murtagh and Maia to him, and the ceremony continued without another word, off topic, from either of them.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest had pronounced them as married. Just when Murtagh's lips met her's, a great roar came from outside as Shruikan took Thorn to the ground, making the building tremble severely. The tug from Kaleb's hand left the skirt of Maia's gown and the child fled from the alter to get a way form the terrible shaking.

"Kaleb!" Maia pulled away and chased after the child, lifting the skirt of her gown as she went back up the isle. Kaleb had made it out the doors already, and turned the corner through the halls. Maia's dress slowed her down as she kept tripping over the multiple yards of fabric that created the skirt. A crash sounded from outside and shook the building again, and Maia heard the child break down, his cry's echoing through the hall. He ran straight into an open door on the left side of the hall, almost hidden by a tapestry. Maia turned after her son and caught up with him, taking Kaleb in her arms she attempted to calm the crying child down. Murtagh ran in not to far behind Maia and stopped soon after entering the room, a slight fear filling his eyes as Maia looked back at him.

"What is it, Murtagh?" Maia put her son down after his crying had stopped, Maia and Kaleb were almost in the center of the room as Murtagh stood in the door way. Turning around to see the contents of the room, she accidentally backed into something, the long cabinet table behind her shook as Maia reached out her hands to steady it. A single large green stone balanced in the center of the table threatened to topple over the edge before Meg caught it, the stone may have been saved but the glass stand it was laying on fell to the ground and shattered. Nothing else was in the room, but the tapestries lining the walls every few feet or so. This was a room of the castle that, despite living here her whole life, Maia had never seen before.

"You shouldn't be in here." Murtagh cautiously advanced towards his wife and son, picking the child up, his muscles tense.

"Is it jade, or emerald?" Maia, not having anywhere to put the stone down with the stand shattered at her feet, turned it over in her arms examining the beauty of the dark green surface. "This stone is beautiful."

"Put it back, Maia. We need to get you and Kaleb out of here." Murtagh was staring nervously at the only exit as he edged towards the door, making sure no one who might come in would catch him off guard. Maia placed the stone down on the table, letting her hands hover a few inches away as it balanced in the center. When the stone stopped wobbling she turned to join Murtagh to head to the door.

Then from behind her came a subtle clicking, like the tapping of a spoon on the inside of a porcelain bowl. Maia and Murtagh turned simultaneously to face the sound behind their backs. Slowly, the stone began to rock back and forth, the clicking growing louder and closer together.

"No..." Murtagh's voice came from behind Maia as she drew closer to the stone to get a closer view of what was happening. Maia felt her husbands hand closing around the top of her arm, not tightly, but firm. The stone on the table began to rock violently when it gave a loud crack as the green surface split and pieces of the stone when flying. Murtagh pulled away to shield Kaleb from the flying debris and Maia covered her face, peaking out from behind her hands she saw what had replaced the stone. A large lizard tripped over the shard's of the stone, or rather egg, fell tumbling to the floor. Upon closer inspection, Maia realized it was not a large lizard, but a small dragon hatchling. Maia bent her knee's to kneel before the hatchling if front of her, reaching out to pet the creature. Before she could touch it, the force of one of Murtagh's arms pulled her back, the other of his arms still holding back Kaleb. "Don't touch it!"

The hatchling sniffed around her feet scurrying about the folds in Maia's gown. Her hair had fallen out of the bun that had held it out of her face earlier that evening, for the wedding. The dragon jumped up onto Maia's lap, still sniffing about and looked up at her. Instinctively, after Murtagh's warning, she pushed the hatchling away almost throwing it across the room. The dragon screeched in protest as her hand made contact with its head and upper body, Maia crying out as well. Her skin was burning where the hatchling had made contact with her palm. Maia doubled over and held her hand, trying to make the sting fade.

"Damn it!" Murtagh grabbed her hand, there running from the base of her pinky, across the line of her palm curling just before it reached her thumb, was a burn mark. It glowed for just a moment, and then dulled to show the silver scar like skin on her palm. "I told you not to touch it!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." A few yards away the hatchling shook like a wet dog, its wings stretched out to reveal a single spike on the fold of each one, then closed tight to its lean body. The green scales rippled across its body as the dragon calmed its shaking form. Footsteps echoed through the room and the hatchling curled into a ball, cowering away from the direction of the noise.

"It seems, I have a new Rider." Galbatorix stood behind Murtagh and his wife looking down at Maia's upturned palm with a sinister grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Break for safety

A Worthy Heir

Chapter 2- Break for Safety

Galbatorix stood over them, an evil, twisted smirk on his lips. As usual he was clad in a dark velvet tunic underneath a metal chest casing. At the base of the neck on his armor was attached a long cape that slightly dragged behind his black leather boots. Murtagh took Maia's wrist, not letting go to lift himself and Kaleb off the floor. She took Kaleb from his father's grasp as the boy struggled to get back on the floor reaching out towards the dragon hatchling in the corner. She tightened her grip on the toddler after readjusting him to rest on her hip. Murtagh took a step forward and came between Galbatorix and his family, blocking them from the King's direct line of view. The two men met each others gaze in dead silence, no one dared move before Kaleb let out a long, ear piercing, cry in frustration.

"General Kern." The King did not avert his eyes as he addressed a soldier in the shadows behind him. The leader of Galbatorix's troops stepped forward into the light, his black metal armor covering all but his dirt smudged face. He stopped and stood just a few steps behind the King and waited at attention for his next order's. "You and your guard are to escort Murtagh and his new... family back to his room." The smile still on his face, the corners of his mouth turned up a bit farther as he nodded to Murtagh. Galbatorix had not broken their eye contact until he turned away from the two rider's and the child in front of him and headed for the doorway to the hall. Before he went any farther, the King stopped to give another order to the General.

"You have failed before, General. Make sure they stay there until otherwise ordered. If they are not there when I come, I shall have your balls cut off and mounted on your mantle." Though he had lowered his voice, there was no difficulty for anyone in the room to hear him. There was a pause as the General's eyes filled with fear and sweat beaded at his brow. Galbatorix then continued on his path, the dark fabric of the cape flowing behind him. General Kern regained his composure, and cleared his throat, impatient that Murtagh and Maia hadn't started moving yet.

"I will take Kaleb, you get your dragon." Murtagh muttered the line under his breath and once again brought their son into his tanned arms, his muscles flexing with the weight. Maia was reluctant to let go of her son, but caved to Murtagh's will and nodded as she backed to the corner where the dragon was still curled up. Bending down to pick the hatchling up, she extended her arm towards his green scaled face. The dragon sniffed her hand for just a brief moment before jumping up into her arms, nearly knocking her over. His claws scratched and tore at her gown as he climbed up her torso and rested his hind legs on her shoulder, his front claws digging into her veil and tangled hair. Maia pulled at the dragon's talon's, trying to get him off her shoulder, only making him gently bite at her hands. After a few moments of this, Maia gave up and let the dragon use her shoulder as a perch.

"Come on, I do not have all day." General Kern nervously coughed in his scruff voice. It wasn't that his voice was deep, but sounded more horse, as if he were loosing it. Maia followed closely behind Murtagh, who crossed in front of the General and continued out the door. A group of soldiers, no more than four or five were standing around outside. As soon as Murtagh stepped out of the room, all of the men snapped to attention in respect for the King's 'right-hand man'. "At ease, men."

General Kern pushed past Maia, his sword hilt catching on a tear caused by the dragon's talon's, making it larger. He did not stop, but merely pulled his sword free, letting the fabric rip until it was no longer caught. The fabric tore almost all the way around and fell from the skirt, shrinking the length by just over two feet. Maia caught it just as it fell, and ripped off the last few inches around her thighs. Murtagh was already ahead, following a bit closer behind General Kern, seeming to make a point to be silent, his eyes stern and straight forward. A soldier nudged Maia from behind, the dragon who was tangled in her hair hissed at the soldier, and she started walking, speeding her pace to try and catch up with her husband. Coming to his side, she caught Kaleb's eye, and the child reached out for her, only for Murtagh to switch him to the other arm.

"Murtagh..." Maia began, under her breath, as Kaleb let out a cry.

"Shh." Murtagh cut her off. His eyes continued to look forward, deep in concentration. The hallway's grew taller as they came up on the main entrance, the tapestries becoming taller and wider as well as they went forward. Murtagh lowered his voice even more, slowing his pace to fall behind the soldier's in front of them. Before he spoke he glanced behind them, discreetly as possible, to judge the distance from the guard behind. "Take off your shoes."

"What?" Maia responded to his statement in surprise, as it sounded more like an order given to foot soldiers. She cringed as the dragon clenched his claws tighter and dug into her shoulder and scalp. Luckily, the dragon's talons, at this age, were more like a cat's claws. Slowly as Murtagh quietly explained, she reached down and slipped her shoes off over her heels and held them in her right hand by the straps.

"We are coming up on an main intersecting hall. I need you to take Kaleb and when I tell you to, slip into the south hall. If you have to run, you would be better off barefoot." Murtagh handed Kaleb off to Maia as his left hand grasped Zar'roc, the red sword that hung at his waist. It seemed to Maia that the red tapestries on the walls were passing them faster as they came to the intersection in the hall ways. The two guards behind them quickened their pace till they were right behind Murtagh and his family, just before the other hall crossed their paths.

"Now." Murtagh whispered to Maia. Just as she slipped into the south hall Murtagh unsheathed Zar'roc, and spinning around lopped off the heads of the two guards behind them. The sound of the violent contact of metal and bone was louder than Murtagh had hoped. Keeping a quiet eye on General Kern and the foot soldier in the lead, he slipped into the south hall where Maia stood in shock. Wiping the blood from his sword on the tunic hanging out from his armor Murtagh sheathed his sword before grabbing her arm. "It helps if you keep moving."

"What are you doing?" Maia said, still in shock she hadn't made much effort to lower her voice.

"Getting you out of here, I won't allow Galbatorix to once again force someone into his service. This hall leads to the Training Field where Thorn is. He is going to fly you and Kaleb as far away from Urû'baen as he can." Murtagh looked behind as they rushed down the hall, judging if they had time to get to the training field before General Kern turned around to pursue them. Maia was almost dragged along the corridor leading out to where Thorn was training.

"What about Shruikan?" Maia asked. The only reason Thorn had been in the Training field was for his lessons from the King's stolen dragon. Maia was sure that the massive black lizard would not let them escape.

"Shit!" Murtagh stopped in his tracks for a split moment, contemplating the road block he hadn't thought about. Picking up his pace again, he glanced around nervously looking for guards. "Pray he retired early for the night."

As they came to the end of the hall, Maia could see a red blur go across the open door way, Thorn was there. Within minutes, she stood in the door way panting, child in hand and the hatchling still nested in her hair, Thorn was alone, going through the days lesson on his own, landing right in front of them with an earth shaking force. The red dragon was large for his age, due to the spell's Galbatorix had placed upon him. He lowered his head till his eyes were level with Murtagh's and blinked with patience while they silently conversed.

"Stop! If you move we will shoot!" General Kern had caught up behind them, his bow drawn, and arrow knocked in position. The foot soldier that accompanied him ran not far behind, sword drawn, ready for a fight. Maia began to panic spinning around to face the soldier's, her husband's grasp loosening at her elbow. General Kern was getting closer with every passing second, the bow string now drawn.

"What do you mean you can not-?" Murtagh's voice was strained as the private conversation between him and Thorn, became quite public. He kicked at the ground and closed his eyes as a string of curses escaped his lips. "Give me Kaleb and climb up." He took the child from her arms without missing a beat, glancing behind them. Maia climbed up on the dragon, careful to not let the hatchling fall.

"Hurry!" Just as the word left Murtagh's lips an arrow flew by his ear, narrowly missing Thorn's left flank as it went by. "Thorn can not carry all of you, I will keep Kaleb here. Now go!"

"I will not leave without my son, Murtagh." Maia said, her tone angry and urgent.

Another arrow flew by.

"Do not worry, Maia. I will protect him with my life." Murtagh's eyes looked distant, not in the moment, and Maia knew he was once again privately talking with Thorn. He held on to Kaleb with both arms, cradling him from the world as he looked up to his wife, "I love you."

Thorn's legs gave a mighty push from the ground in synchronized precision with the first pulse of his wings. Maia watched with worry as the dragon lifted her and her newly found companion from the grass below. Just as they reached the top of the castle wall, Maia heard a painful scream and looked for the source. Down below, Murtagh fell to his knees, a well aimed arrow in his back.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Birds, One Stone

A Worthy Heir

Chapter 3- No Crime Goes Unpunished

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this series.**_

"What do you mean you can not-" Murtagh exclaimed aloud, anger and frustration growing within his mind, making it harder to concentrate. He was cut off by the voice in his head, not a voice belonging to him, but to the red lizard in front of him. Thorn was large for his age, but still quite small, only in the past few weeks had he been able to support Murtagh's weight in flight. Given the circumstances, and Thorn's quick growth, it was easy to forget.

_I am not old enough to carry more than one person. Though I may be large for my age, just the girl and the fledgling would be a struggle after too long. I assume you would rather they stay together and serve some purpose, than trading the fledgling for a useless child. _Thorn snorted and watched Murtagh kick at the ground, trying to think of the fastest solution. The metal in his armor clinking as he moved, a stream of cursing coming from his mouth. Thorn was right; it would not benefit anyone if the dragon were to stay behind.

Quickly he reached for the child in his wife's arms.

"Give me Kaleb and climb up." Murtagh lost no time in taking the child into his own care, while looking out for the guards behind them. Looking back to Maia, she climbed up Thorn's toned side. Growing anxious for her quick escape, he urged her to ascend with more speed. At the rate she was climbing, General Kern would no doubt do some damage when he tried to stop them. He watched her sit in place on Thorn's unsaddled back and look back down at him, expecting Murtagh to hand Kaleb off to her.

His heart skipped a beat as an arrow shot by his ear.

"Thorn can not carry all of you, I will keep Kaleb here. Now go!" Murtagh said. The adrenaline rushing through his blood system was making it hard to focus on the task at hand, much less everything around him. The rush of energy disoriented him for a moment before he took a deep breath and regained his composure. Quickly, Murtagh turned his thoughts to Thorn, who was growing even more impatient and annoyed with the entire situation with each passing minute.

_Fly Maia and the hatchling as far away as you can. Surda if possible-_

"I will not leave without my son, Murtagh." Maia interrupted his flow of thought, her voice angry and her brow wrinkled with frustration.

"Do not worry Maia, I will protect him with my life." Murtagh replied, trying to assure her of their son's safety in his care, though he was not sure of it himself. More arrows flew by, missing him by inches, coming even closer to Thorn. Endless possibilities began to cross his mind, like sending her to the Varden, but he had no idea where they were after the Battle under Farthen Dûr. His brief thoughts were quickly interupted by the only other consciousness he allowed into the sanctuary of his mind.

_No life is greater than yours or mine, Murtagh. No one's. _Thorn's harsh words came into Murtagh's mind with a sting. These were words he would have once spoken, and meant. Now, after the events of this day and the ones before, he could find no value in them. No sooner had Thorn spoken than Murtagh drew his child close to his chest, the close embrace, at least, giving him the illusion of protection. In all truth, Murtagh knew that he could no more protect the child while holding him than he could tied up. Drawing his sword was out of the question and magic was even less of a possibility, he had not yet mastered the art and it took far too much of his energy for any spell that would help him now.

_Not anymore._ Murtagh answered.

_You would risk our lives to save these meaningless beings?_ Thorn replied, his tone angry with the flow of the rhetorical question. Murtagh did not even acknowledge the answer that Thorn already knew, and turned back to his wife, Kaleb still in his arms.

"I love you." Murtagh did not look away as Thorn spread his wings to their full span. He backed away as the dragon's strong legs pushed off from the ground with an angry flap from his wings. Then, as Murtagh watched Thorn's wings pulse, drawing him and his two passengers higher into the air, a sharp agonizing pain shot through his back. Heat radiated from his shoulder, and sweat beaded all over his body as blood rushed to the new wound. An arrow had pierced through the weak point in his armor between the shoulder and chest plates, making him fall forward on his knees as he let out a painful cry.

_I do not care how you do it, but make sure Maia does not return._ The order to Thorn was Murtagh's last effort to prevent Galbatorix from taking Maia prisoner as the King had taken him.

_As you wish. _Those three words were Thorn's only response as he continued to fly south towards Surda.

Murtagh dared not let go of his son as his vision began to blur and another arrow pierced his thigh, Murtagh let out another cry. Kaleb screamed into his chest as they fell to the ground together, Murtagh throwing his weight to the side to let his uninjured shoulder break their fall. He bit his tongue as another arrow entered his skin at the bicep of his right arm, making his entire torso burn with the agonizing pain. His tunic soon became sticky and wet, with the mixture of sweat and blood. The soft thudding sound of metal on dirt from the soldiers approaching feet and Kaleb's cries were the last thing he heard before loosing consciousness.

. . .

Murtagh awoke with a start, looking about, not exactly sure where he was. Across from him was a familiar tapestry of the castle, red with a single flame in the center, taking up almost the entire wall on which it hung. It was the one that hung at the back of his room, a room that at one point had belonged to belong to his father, Morzan. He looked down at where he lay on his bed noticing that all he wore was his blood stained tunic and underwear. His armor that he had grown accustomed to wearing was lying across the room by a chair along with his bow and Zar'roc. Murtagh lay back down on his bed, fully made beneath him, the red silk casing on the cotton blanket felt cool on his hands and face. He let his hand glide over his waist and then hip to the injury on his leg. His fingers examined the area where the puncture should have remained, but to his surprise, nothing but smooth skin was there. The same went for his arm and back. Only then did he notice the crib that had once been in Maia's room lay beside his bed, Kaleb asleep within the crib walls. A few of the servants had moved it there, by his orders, during the wedding earlier that day. Murtagh lay on his bed for a moment watching Kaleb's chest rise and fall through the bars of the crib. As he lay there he began to grow more paranoid by the second, wondering why they were allowed the peace and slumber of that moment. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the door gently swung open revealing Maia's maid, Kana.

"Good, you are awake. I was beginning to worry about you, sir." Kana crossed the room picking up a stack of fallen papers as she did. "Sorry about the mess, the General isn't exactly... careful. You lost quite a bit of blood, sir. If the Kings magician's did not heal you up, I suspect we would have lost you."

"You talk too much." Murtagh replied, sitting up as he spoke, pulling the blanket over him as much as possible. Kana blushed and closed her lips tightly as she continued to clean up things that had fallen about the room. The clink of metal on metal came from the hall and General Kern and a group of four soldiers soon stood in the door way. The General's armor had been polished, and the dirt and sweat that had previously caked his face, for the most part, washed clean. Neither he nor the soldiers entered the room but stood in the door way, General Kern stood at attention waiting to convey his message.

"The King wishes to see you." General Kern said, he still didn't move but watched as Kana helped Murtagh to his feet. Murtagh rose slowly, his body aching, for even though the skin had been healed, his injuries from Maia's escape were still sore. Shaking the maid's hands away from his arms, he stood and made his way over to his armor. Though he was thankful for her help, he did not want it if he were fully capable. He dawned his pants and his armor and reached down for Zar'roc. General Kern took a step inside and half way drew his sword, and unnecessary precaution. "No weapons, King's orders."

"What is he afraid of?" Murtagh asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes as he turned to face the General, who had put away his sword. General Kern did not answer, and Murtagh did not expect him to, but merely turned to lead the way to Galbatorix's thrown room. Murtagh followed leaving Kaleb in the care of the maid, General Kern ordering for his extra soldiers to stay there. The walk there was silent and tense, the General constantly watching him out of fear of a repeat of the earlier events of the day. When they reached the throne room, Galbatorix was standing at his throne, looking out the window with his arms crossed, his back turned to the entryway. General Kern cleared his throat and announced their presence, and the King turned around on his heels.

"Murtagh, come here, if you will." Galbatorix beckoned him with one hand. As Murtagh stepped forward the King dismissed General Kern, leaving the two alone in the thrown room. Murtagh stopped just before the steps leading up to the King's black thrown and stood at attention. "Do not be a stranger Murtagh." Galbatorix once again motioned for his rider to come closer, and Murtagh moved forward until they were at the same level. He knew better than to fall for the King's false pretense, but he was still exhausted, despite the many hours of sleep he had just awoke from, and let himself rest leaning against the table that was near by. Galbatorix turned around once again facing the window, and clicked his tongue once before saying anything. "No crime should go unpunished, do you not agree?"

"I do, my Lord." Murtagh swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect. The King spun around with the speed only a Rider could achieve and pulled a dagger from its sheath on his belt. The blade landed on the table, between Murtagh's middle and ring finger of the hand that rested there. Pulling away quickly, his eyes lingered on the dagger that Galbatorix's hand still grasped, confusion taking hold of his mind. If he wanted to hit him, he would have.

"Then tell me, why I do not kill you now." He wriggled the dagger until it was loose of the wooden table and sheathed the blade. He looked up at Murtagh, who was speechless, and sighed, his expression angry but calm as he looked at the Rider. "Because I need you, unfortunately. There are other ways however, that I believe in the long run, will benefit me even more. Perhaps, deal with two problems at once?" Murtagh thought it best to stay silent until he knew the King's intentions. After a long silent moment Galbatorix took a breath and smiled at him. "Let us take a walk, shall we?"

Murtagh followed the King's outstretched arm to the hallways of the castle. Side by side, the King and his servant walked the halls, conversation running thin. Murtagh occasionally took to holding his breath as their shoes clicked on the stone floors. The time seemed to inch by, slower than the slugs of the Earth as they went down the path that Galbatorix lead.

"I have worked hard to obtain the power that I have. It's not something I will give up easily, either. In order for that to happen, I need my men and my Rider's to be obedient. Is that not so?" The Kings voice was growing louder. There was no doubt in Murtagh's mind that he was angry, but this time, the King was attempting to stay calm. He felt it best to stay quiet until he knew what the King's purpose was or was asked a direct question. Galbatorix sighed and lowered his voice to a normal speaking level before he went on.

" '_The child of his unwillful servant shall untimely take his thrown.' _Do these words sound familiar to you, Murtagh?" Galbatorix said as they turned a corner. The path they were taking was far too familiar for Murtagh's liking. He took a deep breath and let it out, closing his eyes for a moment before he answered the King.

"It is the prophecy that was recently made by a witch in the Varden, is it not?" He attempted to sound calm and unphased by the topic that the King had decided to bring up. After he had been brought back to Urû'baen by the twins and Thorn had hatched, a prophecy began to spread through out the land. It was said to be made by a witch who worked with the Varden, he did not know who it might be like Galbatorix wanted to know. Luckily, for the Varden, they had locked him up until the battle under Farthen Dûr. "What about it, my Lord?"

Murtagh could hear a child crying from down the hall, resisting all urge to run to Kaleb's side. The path Galbatorix had followed was leading them to Murtagh's room, where his child had previously laid sleeping. The King came to a stop, and Galbatorix's mouth turned up, into a sinister smirk much like the one he had worn when he saw the dragon hatchling earlier. One soldier stood guard at the frame of the door who closely followed them inside. Kana, the maid, was gone and the other soldiers were scattered about the room, some sitting, some standing. Kaleb continued to cry as his father and the King entered the bedroom.

A sense of horror washed over Murtagh.

"I will do every thing in my power to keep my position." The King addressed the soldiers as he and Murtagh crossed the room. "Hold him." Galbatorix continued to the crib and Murtagh was ambushed by the group of soldiers. His hands held behind his back, his feet also firmly bound by the soldiers. The last soldier pulled out a long cloth which he rapped tightly around Murtagh's head covering his mouth, muffling anything he might want to say. "If you think I will let a child get in my way, then you are very mistaken. And this way," Galbatorix said as he drew his dagger, "I rid myself not only of the prophecy, but also any distraction your family might cause in the future."

Murtagh's nose flared, his breathing becoming short and strained as tears began to roll down his face and absorb into the cloth around his mouth. His limbs shook with anger. He screamed through the muffling cloth, pulling at his arms trying to move forward Murtagh put up a good fight for the four soldier's restraining him. But it wasn't enough, with his words muffled there was no way he could get out any of the ancient language to fight them off with magic, and being taken by surprise, he couldn't fight them off before the soldiers had a firm hold on him. He had no choice but to watch with his jaw and hands clenched as Galbatorix pulled the bloody dagger across his son's throat and dropped it to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4: Everyone Has a Name

A Worthy Heir

Chapter 4- Everyone Has a Name

"You have to help them!" Maia screamed. Thorn's red scales tore at the insides of her thighs as his massive muscles contracted pushing his wings to go faster. She grabbed at his neck spikes trying to hold on while he maneuvered through the air. It was hard enough for Maia to stay on the dragon's back without experience, but without a saddle either, it was almost impossible. She feebaly tugged at the spikes attepmting to turn the lizard around. "Thorn! Please, you have to go back."

Thorn gave a massive roar and threw back his head to look at Maia, his white teeth bared in a growl. The hatchling on her shoulder screeched in return, though not quite as fearsome, and scurried down her back hiding from the red dragon. Maia fell silent for a moment, the shock still ringing in her ears.

"Fine. If you will not help them..."Maia caught her balance and stood up, still straddling the dragon. Her thighs ached from the rub of his scales, it had not been long at all but what was left of her wedding dress left the inside of her legs bare against his back. She carefully looked over the side past Thorns wings to the ground below. _We are only two stories up. If I could get him to fly a little lower, I could jump. _Thorn snorted and looked back at her, a devious look in his black eyes. He turned his head forward and swiftly began to ascend upwards knocking Maia off his unsaddled back. Maia screamed, her hands grabbing at the red scales that rushed past her as she fell. Soon it was not a view of red that flashed by her eyes, but the black veil of the night sky.

A sudden jerk and Maia was no longer free falling, a few candle lights from the village houses below her passing by like lightning bugs. Thorn's ivory white claws gripped her waist in an iron like hold, the sharp points scratching and tearing at her dress and ribs. Thankful as she was to him for catching her, the longer she stayed in his claws the less she could breath. Maia struggled against his hold to grab on to his leg, pausing a moment to look at his face when his claws did not budge. His face was stern and concentrated, his thick scaly brows furrowed above his intense eyes. Maia heard the long, high pitched screeching of the hatchling above, glancing up she saw the outline of the green dragon against the moon, half obscured by one of thorn's wings. He began pacing back and forth across Thorn's back, occasionally dipping down in an attempt to get to Maia.

. . .

_This woman is pathetic. The hatchling must have been mistaken, this girl is not fit to be a rider. _Thorn thought to himself, as he dove down to the village below to catch the new rider who had fallen from his back. The hatchling sat perched between his wings, his small claws, barely comparable to a cat's, digging in to Thorn's scales. The thing was frightened, letting long, high pitched whines escape through his teeth. The stocky dragon soared through the air, annoyed by the persistence of his human passenger. The young girl struggled in his claws, grabbing at his ankle the best she could. Flying was not his specialty, and he was getting rather impatient with her causing him the extra difficulty. His grip did not fail, struggle as she might against him he held her firmly in his grasp.

_Thorn?_ Murtagh's voice echoed through his mind. _Thorn, if you can hear me. . ._

_I hear you. _Thorn replied. Murtagh's voice did not sound again, though his presence was hurt and nervous. _Speak freely, my mind is closed to all but you. _

_Is, is. . . _The rider's voice shook. The sound of a child crying and images of a blood soaked dagger falling to the ground flashed across Thorns mind as Murtagh spoke. _Kaleb is dead, he's gone. . . There was nothing I could do. Please, tell me Maia is safe._

Thorn looked down to the girl in his claws, the mate of his rider. She was calm and looking up at him, and he was overcome by Murtagh's sorrow for his son. The child meant nothing to him, but the link between Thorn and his rider's mind filled his emotions as well as his thoughts. She looked away and Thorn snorted shaking his head and concentrating on Surda's sky before him.

_She is fine. We are almost to Surda. _The border between Alagaësia and its neighboring country was becoming visible, the farms and salty sea air becoming clearer the closer they were. The country was made almost entirely of grasslands and beaches. His eyes, adjusted to the darkness and enhanced by his species, could see the grass rippling, stalks of wheat bending to the winds every whim.

_No. _Murtagh cut him off. _Take her to the Beor Mountains, the Varden could very possibly still be at Farthen Dûr._

Thorn tilted his left side towards the ground and flew east towards the home of the Varden. A society full of rebels, allied with each other against the empire. Thorn had never been there before; Murtagh flooded the dragons mind with images giving him a rough map of the area. The Beor Mountains were filled with trees and small villages unknown to Thorn, the entire area was new.

_What ever happens, if the Varden are there or not, make sure Maia does not return to Uru'baen. _Murtagh's connection almost faded after he spoke.

_Nothing will stop her. _Thorn said before the connection was lost. _Nothing will stop her from coming back to you._

Murtagh did not respond right away. The peaks of the Beor Mountains came into view, towering over any villages that might be at their base. The moon soon became obscured behind the pointed landforms as he dove into the mountain range, comfortably flying above the trees.

_Then make her think I'm not here._ The rider's presence in his mind quickly began to fade again, until the connection was finally lost.

Thorn continued to fly, contemplating the plan without Murtagh's guidance. He knew he was right; as long as Murtagh resided in Uru'baen there would be nothing to stop Maia from returning. The trees blurred together below him as he concentrated on the images Murtagh had sent him. The stalky dragon could think of nothing to stop the foolish woman from running straight back to the capital after her mate. He almost thought of telling her of the child's death, but decided against it. The pain that Murtagh was feeling still lingered in his mind, though only as a memory. She would be no use to the Varden, and extendedly, no use to himself and his rider if she were to be feeling the same pain. That news would not make her miss Murtagh any less, either. He came to an opening, flying over the lake and river that resided in the bottom of the valley. He watched the movement of small grassland creatures scurry out of his presence, towards their homes and families. The ones who had no families simply cowered where they were, covering their heads. Watching these animals, gave him an idea. They too cared for their families, just as his rider and his mate cared for each other.

_As long as you are alive, she will always follow. As long as you, Murtagh, are in danger, she will always return. _Thorn dipped back into the mountains, and put his plan in to action, disregarding any flaws.

. . .

Thorn faltered in his flying pattern for just a moment, and then a sudden deafening cry filled Maia's ears. The giant's claws tightened around her torso and the ground began to speed towards her. The hatchling, a green streak across red scales, dashed down to her in a controlled, frightened stumble down Thorn's side and into her arms. Thorn curved his neck and swerved causing Maia and the hatchling to be jolted towards the sky, the mighty dragon plummeting towards the mountains in front of them, bracing for the fall. Pain filled cries filled the air, deep from within Thorn's throat. His last roar pierced Maia through the soul, hitting her ears at the same time that Thorn hit the ground. Dirt and debris flew all around Maia and the hatchling she shielded in her arms. Wood from fallen trees along Thorns path splintered in loud, low pitched cracks. Then, finally, they came to a stop.

The hatchling was shivering in her arms. Thorn's claws had loosened around her body allowing her to breathe and roll to the ground. Maia's dress nothing more than lace rags, she lay on the forest floor, looking up at the stars framed by broken branches. Thorn's stomach rose and fell slowly in the corner of her eyes, and the hatchling cowered burying his face between her arm and side. Bruises covered her body, making her sore and tired, her thighs covered with thick scabs, wet with fresh blood as well. Maia shoved the hatchling off of her body and rolled on her stomach, facing Murtagh's companion.

"Thorn?" Maia's voice shook. The dragon's face was more relaxed than Maia had ever seen him. He took a shaky breath, letting it come out in a raspy snort and then lay perfectly still. Tears filled her eyes, blurring out the scene before her. Blinking them away, her mind brought her to another scene. Murtagh, sprawled on his stomach, lay before her in the broken forest with a well aimed arrow in his back. Knowing that she could do nothing, she dropped the hatchling in her arms and ran as fast as she could. She ran, tripping over various stones and fallen branches all along the way, not knowing where she was going. The hatchling quietly crunched leaves far behind her trying to keep up, and soon she could not hear his footsteps at all. Maia ran, tears falling down her wind chapped face, until she could not anymore. She finally collapsed from exhaustion on the edge of a clearing in the trees. Laying herself against the trunk of an old oak, she waited for the hatchling to catch up with her. It was not long before she could hear the crunching of leaves beneath his claws, and the green dragon popped his head out of the darkness, his face emerging in the moonlight. Without thinking, Maia picked up a stone and threw it at the dragon, missing it my nearly a foot. He cringed, and the rock made contact somewhere behind him. He sniffed the air in that direction, pacing across a fallen tree, but, he soon lost interest. A small whine escaped his throat as he looked at Maia, longing to come to her side, but too afraid.

"It is your fault you know." She told him. Calm as she was, it was only due to the great weight that she felt in her chest. "If you had not hatched. . ."

The moon hid behind a cloud and Maia thought about Murtagh, and Kaleb. If Murtagh was dead, what will become of her son? Again she saw an arrow piercing his flesh, now the child crying in his arms as it had truly happened. Tears filled her eyes again, blurring anything that was visible through the darkness. Blinking them away, the moon peaked out from its hiding spot again and flushed the clearing edge with faint light. The dragon hiccupped, and ended with what almost could be called a cough. He turned around in a circle a few times, and then lay down on the trunk, looking up at her with his emerald eyes. She had not noticed his eyes yet, in all the rush and panic to get away from Uru'baen. They sparkled in the moonlight, letting out only enough emotion to brush the surface of his heart. Guilt brushed against her curiosity.

"I am sorry." Maia apologized. "I did not ask for this."

The dragon lifted his head, and gazed at her letting his consciousness brush hers again. Loneliness swept over the surface of her emotions, making her feel empty and without purpose, useless. Maia tried to get up, but her legs protested against every other injured part of her body, and those parts against her legs. The hatchling, no bigger than a small dog, came slinking up to her side, nuzzling his face against the back of her hand. She turned her hand over and let the dragons muzzle graze against her palm where a silver mark now lay. She closed her eyes, tracing the four spikes framing the dragon's lower jaw with her fingers.

"I suppose you need a name, do you not?" Maia said, opening her eyes to look at him. He instantly perked up, the feeling of uselessness suddenly gone from Maia's consciousness. "What about Tabor?"

The dragon snorted.

"No. Alright, Pesach then?" Maia said, yawning. She would have stretched, but her muscles cried out with pain without even moving. The dragon shook his head, his long forked tongue flicking out at the name. "Fine, what about Tamberlane?"

Again, he rejected the name. Maia was tired, and could hardly keep her eyes open and so she closed them. Her mind went blank for a while, resting against the tree trunk behind her, letting the full moon shine on her face, filling the darkness behind her eyelids with a faint glow. For a moment she thought of naming him for Murtagh, but dismissed the idea as quickly as it came. The dragon was the only reason he was dead, to name it for him was simply insulting. It was not that she did not care for the hatchling, but it did not feel right at all. A single tear slipped past her closed eyes and rolled down her face, landing on the back of her hand. She used the same hand to dry her face of all the tears she had cried that night. Maia cleared her mind, and let herself relax against the tree behind her.

"Drystan?" She yawned out the name. Thinking it to be rejected like the rest, but instead the dragon simply turned in a circle and nuzzled against her lap, a sense of neither consent nor dismissal coming from his mind. He closed his eyes, and yawned quickly falling asleep with his head on her lap. Maia did not open her eyes. Sighing, she laid her head back and let her consciousness leave for the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Trust me, Rider

_AN: _

_Hey, guys!_

_ Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. My laptop's been out of commision! Don't forget the holidays and work, but I'm starting up on all my stories_ _again, and a new fanfiction for Yu-Gi-Oh! is coming soon for those interested! Happy reading!_

_ -Manus Fati_

A Worthy Heir

Chapter 5- Trust me, Rider

The sun rose hours before Maia could bring herself to wake up. Her dreams were filled with blood and fear as her subconscious faced the horrors of that night again. What finally woke her was the cries of the small reptile who had been sleeping on her lap, and the tweets of morning birds. Maia opened her eyes just in time to see Drystan cough up a few small feathers and slither half way into the bush, his green tail swinging slowly just above the ground. Repugnant crunching sounds came from inside the bush where Drystan crouched, he rose his head and turned to face Maia, a tuft of white fur hanging from his mouth. Maia rubbed her eyes, feeling the soreness in her limbs as she moved. Trying to run her hand through her hair, the tangled knots caught her fingers causing a painful pull at her scalp. She yelped, pulling her fingers free and rubbing her head. The tenderness of her scalp from her tangled hair did not help the headache forming in her temples, nor the ache in her stomach. Leaning against a tree all night was not the best way to sleep, even if it's really your only choice. Maia pulled herself to her feet with difficulty, holding her head as she did. She was swimming in her own line of vision for a moment before the forrest stood still before her, the mighty red dragon laying defeated in the fallen trees. Thorn lay there, as if he were sleeping and patiently waiting for morning. Shivering, Maia blocked her face from the sudden gush of wind that the clearing allowed. Drystan sat in front of her with is head slightly cocked to the left watching her every move. His head jerked to face the mountains, past the forest, and he jumped back into the bushes crouching for an attack, a small gurgle in his throat. Maia's eyebrows furrowed at his actions, yet, she nervously turned to face the direction in which he was ready to pounce.

"Does it call that a growl?" A young woman laughed as she stepped out from the bushes. Startled, Maia backed up against the tree by which she had slept and stared at the woman. Her blond hair, which was pulled back in a loose ponytail, was long and curled. The lightness of her hair highly contrasted with her dark eyes. The armor she wore about her body was green and black and she was adorned with jewels of every kind, especially in her hair. She also carried a rather large sack, a few empty vials hanging from the side by a rope. Slinking behind her was a very large cat, the dirt and trees of the forest made it's shaggy black fur even messier than it might have been on regular occasion. Dark red eyes peeped out from behind the messy fur and stared at Maia, intrigued by whatever it saw. "My companion has a bigger voice, then again he is a full-grown werecat. That dragon's just a hatchling I assume, yes?"

"Who are you?" Maia asked the woman, keeping her eyes on the Werecat at the woman's feet. He rubbed he back against the woman's legs, running between them, and then from tree to tree. He seemed to have lost interest in either of the humans, and made his own path into the forest, paying no attention to Drystan's continued growls as it passed. Drystan curled up and sat between Maia's feet, now watching the only threat left.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. My name is Angela. My companion was Solembum, though I doubt you'll ever hear it from him. He's not exactly the friendly type." Angela smiled, watching the werecat leave her presence. Soon, after an awkward pause, Angela began to scan the forest floor stopping every now and then at some herb that Maia couldn't recognize. Every time that the woman did stop, she would pull out a vile and fill it with the herbs. Maia watched only for a moment or two before doubling over, nausea building in her stomach. Her head spinning, Maia turned toward the nearest tree and soon left last nights dinner at the base of the trunk. "Are you alright?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine, just a little shook up." Maia said, wiping her mouth.

"Oh, I see. Last night must have been quite the ordeal." Angela laid a comforting hand on Maia's shoulder. Maia looked up, watching Angela's gaze switch between the torn pieces of Maia's wedding dress on the ground, to the fallen trees around the newly made clearing, to finally rest on the body of a red dragon. Thorn's body hadn't moved since last night, only confirming what Maia had feared. Thorn's chest was not rising or falling, in it's normal beat nor any other rhythm. The only movement in the great giant's body was the wind whipping at the thin skin in his wings, pushing them like it would a kite. Sinking deep into her chest, Maia's heart pained for the loss yet the ache in her stomach and head were still there. "Come, dear. Sit down." Angela guided her to a fallen tree not more than three steps away. Sitting down, Maia thanked the woman and let Drystan crawl up her back to rest on her shoulders and head. Just as they had been the night before, his claws were tangled in her hair before long pulsing against her scalp like a cat's paws. The movement was not helping, and Maia soon reached up to take the dragon from her shoulders and placed him on the forest floor beside her. By the time Drystan was situated again at Maia's feet, Angela had built a stack of fire wood, just big enough for a small fire. "_Brisingr."_

Maia was surprised by the woman's use of magic, and her eyes widened but the warmth felt good against her stomach and bare legs. _She must be a witch to use magic and associate with werecats so friendly. _Maia remembered stories of witches from her childhood, comparing them to the woman who sat before her. She did not look much like the kind you'd find in fairytales, she looked more like a gypsy than anything. The wind blew at Maia's back, sending a shiver up her spine and she

"Where did Solembum go?" Maia thought aloud. The witch was startled, oblivious as to why Maia wouldn't know the answer to her own question.

"Oh, he comes and goes as he pleases. He's not a pet, like I said he's more of a companion, appearing every now and then to keep me company. He's the reason I found you." Angela said, factually. Carefully she reached into the sack that she'd carried and pulled out a tea pot and a jar of water. Along with these containers, the witch also pulled out a gnarled root and a knife. She sat the water to boil for a minute and went to cutting the root into shavings. "Wasn't until last night that he came back from some long journey. Told me to take a walk with him this morning, I had no idea I would find a rider in the woods." Angela glanced to Thorn's resting body once again, then nervously eyed Drystan for only a second or two. "I see now, I should have brought Eragon with me." Continuing to cut at the root, the jewels in the witches hair jingled with each movement she made with the knife. Soon, the root sat in her lap looking like a skinned potato and Angela drew out an old, dark green china cup. A lighter green dragon emblem was painted onto the side, chipped away at some places from age. Fumbling with it for a minute she managed to hold it between her legs and continue to carve at the root, letting the shavings fall into the cup.

"Eragon?" Maia asked, staring at the root shavings falling into the cup between the witches legs. She recognized the first name, Murtagh had spoken of him once or twice, but never lingered on the subject. He was another rider and Murtagh's friend, that's about all Maia knew of him. Gathering the shavings, Angela poured them into the pot of boiling water and left it to soak. Drystan was rubbing against Maia's legs, eventually he hopped up into her lap and curled into a ball with his head against her stomach. It wasn't long at all before the small dragon was asleep. Maia absentmindedly stroked his back, from the base of his neck all the way down to the end of his tail.

"Yes, they'll want to know who your companion's are and what happened last night. I'm sure it's a wondrous tale." Angela stirred the water and root shavings, letting them soak a little longer. After a minute of Angela stirring, and a bit of awkward silence between the two women, Angela poured the water, now a light brown, into the green cup and handed it to Maia. "Here, sip on this. It's tea made from ginger root, might help with the nausea." Angela continued to hold out the mug, waiting for Maia to take it.

"I never said I was nauseated." Maia said, unsure if she should take it.

"Oh, call it. . . intuition." Angela gave an odd smile. The mug clicked against the flat surface of a rock when Angela placed it by Maia's feet. Eying in cautiously for a moment, Maia decided to take the tea, the ache in her stomach begging her to trust the woman. Having nothing to loose if it was not what the witch said, she had at least something to gain if it was. Angela started to pack away her things, one by one into a knapsack she carried. Another phrase in the ancient language was whispered under her breath and the fire went out at Maia's feet. "What was your name, dear? I don't believe I caught it?"

"Sorry, I'm Maia. This," Maia said, nodding at the dragon in her lap, "Is Drystan."

"Maia. . ." Angela looked concerned for only a second, then reached for the cup in Maia's hands. "I hope you're feeling better, Maia, it's a little bit of a trip to get where we're going." Pouring out the rest of the ginger root tea, she stuffed the tea into her bag with everything else and dusted off her clothes.

"Where might that be?" Maia said, skeptically. Maia stood up, placing Drystan on her shoulders and dusted off what was left of her clothes as well. Maia wasn't sure if she should trust Angela yet.

"To the Varden, dear." Angela said stepping into the forest. Still unsure of this plan, Maia remembered everything she had heard of the Varden. Galbatorix obviously wasn't fond of them, but Murtagh had not spoken highly of them either, if at all. Yet, he chose to fight with the Varden the last time they came up against Galbatorix's forces. "You will have to speak with Eragon. . . And find some new clothes."

Angela turned into the forest, browned leaves fell into her hair as the wind blew. Brushing them off, she paused and faced the girl sitting on the forest floor with her dragon, "Trust me, rider. You've got no chance without the varden." There was a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke, and once again she lead the way into the forest towards the Surda boarder.

_Well, she has been helpful thus far. I do not really have much of a choice, either._ Maia glanced at Drystan, who was on her shoulders like a scarf. His eyes were skeptical, as Maia's mind still was. "Well, what choice do we have? We can not go home, not after last night."At the edge of the new clearing Maia looked back at the scene they would be leaving and the only thing left of her husband. A slight movement around Thorn's body caught Maia's eye, catching her attention and curiosity as well. Angela called for her, and Maia soon passed it off as a squirrel and continued south towards Surda, leaving the great red dragon in it's final resting place. The leaves crunched beneath Maia's feet, Drystan in her arms she followed the witch, who was humming to herself, gracefully twirling every now and then to the song in her head.


	6. Chapter 6: Murtagh's Vow

_(AN: If my writing seems a little... unedited for the next couple chapters, that's because it is. My editor is currently doing some exciting work on a book right now! So, I'll be editing on my own as much as my dyslexia allows. Please bear with me until she's able to return! -Manus Fati_)

A Worthy Heir

Chapter 6- Murtagh's Vow

The soldiers released Murtagh and left the room, following Galbatorix. Murtagh pulled the cloth from his mouth and staggered over to the crib, now alone in the room with his son. Kaleb's limp body was already soaked in blood, staining the bottom of the crib and parts of the floor. After he wiped the child's face with the cloth in his hand, Murtagh picked Kaleb up and held him in his arms. The blood stained his tanned skin and clothes as he sat, trying not to cry over the boys death. It had been over an hour before the nursemaid, Kana returned to the room carrying fresh linens.

"Oh, Gods- Arida, hurry up!" Kana yelled down the hall. The footsteps of Maia's other maid could be heard speeding up. Something may have even fell to the floor as she ran, but Murtagh was no longer paying attention to the maids and their dumbfound reaction to the scene before them. He hadn't seen the exchange between the women, but felt Arida trying to pull the child from his grip while Kana was helping him off the floor. "Sir, please get up."

"I could not keep my promise." Murtagh muttered, letting go of his son. Finally blinking the tears from his eyes he watched Arida wrap Kaleb in two of the sheets that Kana had brought for the bed. Kana got Murtagh to his feet and lead him to the bed, where she wiped his face and arms.

_These maids are too kind._ He thought and he pushed Kana away from him, no longer accepting her help. His eyes fell to the dagger that Galbatorix had dropped to the floor. Staggered steps guided him to the place where it lay, he picked it up and wiped the blade on the seam of his pants.

"Maia would want him buried. Immediately." Kana said, waiting for Murtagh to rise from the floor. He shook his head, looking out the window at the dark sky. He pocketed the knife and turned to the women taking Kaleb into his arms. Before he said anything he lay the child in his crib, careful to avoid the blood stains that were already there.

"Tomorrow is best. When the sun rises."

. . .

"You don't have time to play in the dirt." A soldier walked up. He didn't hold himself well, but with his uniform Murtagh almost mistook him for the General. The new soldier blankly stared into the forest behind the freshly dug grave. "The King wishes to see you."

"The king can wait, soldier." Murtagh turned away, continuing to tend to Kaleb's grave. His armor chinked together, as he took the shovel from Arida and poured in the dirt.

"That's General," The soldier shook. "...Sir."

Murtagh stopped and turned to the soldier. He didn't look like a General, he looked like a scared rabbit. However, in any case, Murtagh had never answered to a General under any circumstances. Without gracing the soldier with a verbal answer, he asked Arida and Kana to take care of filling the grave, while he found a rock for a headstone. He found a large stone and muttered a few words in the ancient language, "Moi stenr." Immediately, as his hand glowed above the stone, Kaleb's name and birth date carved themselves into the top side of the rock. Murtagh paused, not admiring his work as he usually would. He held a palm to the bridge of his nose for a moment before placing the death day just below the rest.

"Sir, the King demands your presence." The soldier still stood, staring into the forest.

"Can you not see I'm busy?" Murtagh yelled, throwing the stone to the ground. Swiftly turning around to the soldier, he waited for a hardly justified reply. When none came, he sighed and placed the stone at the head of his son's grave. Wiping the dirt from his hands and clothes he left Maia's maids to stay behind and pick up. "What does he want?"

"Follow me," The new General motioned, and lead the way up to the castle. It didn't take long to get to the throne room where Galbatorix sat waiting. The room was dark as usual, lit with the occasional torch on the walls. No tapestries were hung in the throne room, only a large curtain in the back; behind which lied the Kings dragon. Galbatorix sat in his black throne, made of dragon claws and bones draped with black furs. Murtagh's shoes clicked against the floor, only building the anticipation for the meeting to already be over.

"I never said you were allowed to bury him here." Galbatorix was sitting at his throne, just the same as Murtagh had always seen him. His vacant look stared straight into a crystal ball on a stand in front of him. Since the shade, Durza, had been killed by Eragon the King had to make his own magic. He had no desire to find a new Shade when he had a Dragon Rider under his command, but he still held the comforts of magic close. He used the crystal ball to keep a close watch on all of Alagaësia, though inside the castle walls wasn't much of a concern to him until recently.

"With all due respect sir, there was no where else." Murtagh bowed, as was expected of him. No matter what Galbatorix had done, he was still the King and in complete control of Murtagh and the country.

"With all due respect?" The king bellowed. "If you had all due respect you would have never betrayed me."

"Betrayed-"

""You betrayed me, helping Maia leave." Galbatorix calmed his voice, but the anger was still there. He stood up and drew closer to Murtagh, less than a foot from his face. "Then you do not even ask to bury that thief on my land. I took you in when your father died, gave you a home in my castle, let you live here as my family and you betray me."

"What would you have me do?" Murtagh was astonished at the King, "Let you murder your own daughter, like you did your grandson? Or perhaps enslave her, like you have me." Murtagh's patience was growing thin. His knuckles turned white as he grasped the hilt of Zar'roc at his side, Murtagh wasn't about to be caught off guard by anything. He braced himself, waiting for Galbatorix's raised hand to strike him. The blow never came but Murtagh was not comforted by the absence of violence and refused to relax. He listened to Galbatorix talk of Alagaësia like it was his own creation, as if no one else had ever ruled there. He then spoke of Kaleb and Maia as traitors to the throne, attempting to steal it from him.

"I am _immortal._ I need no heir, therefore she has no blood-right!" Galbatorix exclaimed. He continued to pace the floor, his black cape dragging across the floor behind him. He muttered the prophecy under his breath again and again. If Murtagh had not known the King better he would have thought he went mad. "No one deserves this throne but me. No man, woman, or child can defeat me. Not you, not Maia, and not your son."

Murtagh drew Zar'roc a few inches from it's sheath, interrupting the King, "Maia had no desire to take your throne! You locked her up mercilessly, denying her existence and blood-right."

"She could not rule Alagaësia half as well as I have and neither could her child." Galbatorix sat down on his throne. The dragon claws screeched against the floor, and Shruikan snorted from behind his curtain filling the room with a thin layer of smoke. "Even raised by you. . . That _is _why she married you isn't it?"

"Why have you called me here, to rub the murder of a child in my face? Or, to chide me for my marriage?" Murtagh turned towards the door, ready to leave without another word.

"You are to go with the Raz'ac and return Maia and her dragon to Urû'baen. Not to mention, your own dragon." The king replied.

"I have no idea where Thorn took her." Murtagh stopped in his tracks, still facing the doors.

"I think you do." Galbatorix spoke as the doors opened. "But, of course... I could always send the Raz'ac alone."

Murtagh stood in silence for moment, turning back to face the king. Shruikan's curtain was moving with every breath the great dragon took, making it feel like the room was moving. The king had a smug look on his face, his lips curled into an evil smirk. "The Raz'ac are unnecessary."

"I want insurance, Murtagh." Galbatorix's tone became impatient. "I'm looking to make Alagaësia into a Utopia. I cannot make my vision a reality if the Varden ends up with another rider. I want you to leave immediately."

"Your vision of Utopia is twisted, it always has been." With those last words to the King, Murtagh spun around and headed towards his room.

Murtagh gathered his armor from his room, simple chain-mail for light travel, and prepared to leave._ I have no idea how far Thorn got, or what path he took- to Surda or to the Beor Mountains,_ he thought. All Murtagh could hope for is that Maia and the hatchling were out of his reach. He came across the knife he had pocketed last night, after Galbatorix left his room. Putting everything else aside, he found a sheath that roughly fit the blade and placed it on his leg under Zar'roc. The knife felt odd, but he would grow used to it's presence. When he finished gathering his things, Murtagh headed down to the stables where his old horse, Tornac, waited for him. Just weeks after the twins betrayed the Varden, Murtagh was able to send soldier scouts in search of the gray warhorse who was left in Tronjheim . The horse stomped at the ground and swatted at the flies on his back, bored of the confinement in the stables. "It's been a while, old friend." Murtagh feebly smiled and pulled the saddle and armor off the shelf in Tornac's stall. It didn't take long to get the horse bridled and ready to go and Murtagh had one last thing to do.

"Deloi eldrvarya. " Murtagh recited the spell at Kaleb's grave, and the freshly dug earth burned and sparked, leaving the body in ashes beneath the grave. No more tears were shed, but Murtagh lingered at the grave for a good time before departing. He grabbed the knife below Zar'roc and turned it over in his hands. The blade was still sharp, but Murtagh had no idea how many times it had been used. He looked past the knife to the stone he had carved out earlier, then vowed in the ancient language that the same knife would be the one to take Galbatorix's life.

It was nearly dark when Murtagh returned and Tornac was still waiting for him in the stables. He opened the stable where Tornac stood, greeting him for the second time today. After untying Tornac's reins Murtagh mounted the warhorse and clicked his tongue, turning south towards Surda. Not far behind him, two black figures rose in the sky above the capital. It was obvious that the Raz'ac and their mounts, the Lethrblaka, would be joining him whether he wanted them to or not.


	7. Chapter 7: The Bearded Elf

A Worthy Heir

Chapter 7- The Bearded Elf

_"Do not worry, I will protect him with my life." Murtagh held Kaleb to his armored chest, while Maia climbed onto the red dragon's back. A sudden cry of pain escaped his lips as he fell to the ground, still holding the child. __Then, the same arrow that pierced Murtagh's back shot Thorn from the sky._

Maia woke from the dream crying, her face warm from the morning sun and Drystan's tail swishing across the back of her hand. Angela had spent most of the day before trying to get the knots from Maia's hair and finding something suitable for her to wear. The witch ended up finding an extra Green and black tunic in her bag and allowed Maia to borrow it for the short journey to the Varden. Sitting up, a sudden ache in her stomach caused her to loose the dinner she had eaten the night before.

"Careful, those are the only extra clothes I have." Angela spoke up. "Would you like some more ginger tea?"

"Yes. Thank you." Maia gathered herself to the other side of camp, and sat down next to Angela. Drystan sat up and followed her, annoyed that she had left him by last nights roasted rabbit. The dragon curled up in her lap, nestling his face against her stomach. Sitting next to the fire, Maia couldn't help but wonder what the witch had been doing so far from the Varden if she lived there as she claimed. It did not quite make sense. "Why _were_ you in the forest? It seems so far from where you are staying."

"Oh, it is not terribly far. We've just been taking it easy, given your condition and all. Solembum warned me it would be a longer trip back, he just never warned me about what I would find. If we leave in the next hour, we should arrive at the Varden this afternoon."She shaved off some of the ginger root and placed it in a thin bag. "Have you been sick very long?" Angela quickly added her question, slurring most of her words together.

"On and off for a short while. Nothing serious."Angela nodded at Maia's response, soaking the ginger in a small pot of boiling water.

"Why would you say that, dear?" Maia took a mug of tea from the witch, blowing on the liquid before answering her question.

"What would be serious about an upset stomach?" Maia took a sip of the tea, "You still never answered _my _question."

"Let us just say that I like to be there when something important happens." The witch began to gather her things into the bag, emptying the rest of the tea into a bottle for later. "And finding a Dragon Rider is... of some importance."

Maia finished her tea and helped Angela prepare to leave, the ache in her stomach better but not gone. Just before they were off, Maia spotted a red mass flying past the Beor Mountains. Though her thoughts flashed to Thorns body in the forest, she knew better than to believe a dead dragon could still fly. _Must be a robin. _Letting Drystan climb onto her shoulders, Maia followed the witch further into the borders of Surda.

Just as Angela said, it didn't take long until they ran into scouts. Two elves approached them cautiously, a queer musk filling the air as they came closer. "Angela, we were expecting you back sooner." One of them laughed. The one who spoke was odd, his hair was dark and his eyes were an intense brown. His features were angled and elven, but the shadow of a beard appeared on his chin.

"Who is your companion?" The queer musk filled Maia's senses as the other Elf came up to address Angela. This one, too, was unusual and had obviously altered his appearance. He was covered in Blue fur and had the fang of a wolf, it wasn't until now she realize the odor was coming from him. Maia let her senses bathe in the scent of the elf, finding it oddly attractive. Suddenly she felt Angela's hand on her shoulder, looking down she noticed that the witch was handing her a piece of candy.

"Eat this or he'll have you mad in no time." Angela whispered. "Concentrate hard on the flavor, dear." Maia took the candy and placed it between her teeth. The taste was strong and acidic, and when she concentrated it was enough to distract her from the elves musky scent. She turned her attention back to the bearded elf, tuning into the rest of his and Angela's conversation. "This is Maia, Shadeslayer."

The bearded elf paused a moment, as if thinking to himself. He rubbed his chin, looking her over when he noticed the dragon on her shoulders. Then his eyes darted down to the silver scar on her palm. The elf motioned to his companion, who also looked to her hand and dragon with wide eyes before he spoke, "And... who is _her_ companion?"

"I thought that might interest you." Angela smiled. "I think that is a story Nasuda should be present for."

"Where did you meet her?" The bearded elf whispered to the witch. He lowered his head and turned from Maia, attempting to make the coming conversation more private. The elf looked skeptical, anxiously waiting for her reply.

"I found her," Angela said, matter-of-factually. "In the Beor Mountains."

"Was she alone?" He answered, lowering his voice a bit more. "Other than..."

"No..." Angela interrupted him, also lowered her voice. Pausing for just a moment, she moved away from Maia and the other elf, hoping it would be enough for her to not be heard. The leaves rustled under her feet as she spoke again, "Thorn was with her."

"What?" the elf's eyes darted back to Maia, distrust in every feature of his smooth face. "Are you sure?"

"Are there any other red dragons in Alagaësia?" Angela raised her brows at him, mocking his doubt with sarcasm. His nose flared while he looked to the leaves. Lifting his head to look at Angela once more, he ran his left hand through his hair. Angela just stood there for a moment before speaking again. She turned her back on Maia, "In any case, he was no longer alive..."

"She still can't be trusted." He said, his voice almost angry. "The last egg was in Galbatorix's care... if Thorn was with her-"

"We need her, Eragon." Angela's tone was firm, but not unusual. The blue furred elf stayed back, no doubt listening to their conversation anyway. He kept an eye on Maia, while also scouting the nearby forest with his heightened senses, his eyes occasionally darting in the direction of a running squirrel. Maia moved forward, trying to hear the rest of their conversation, she didn't have the hearing of the elf and it was getting harder for her to hear. The bearded elf sighed after arguing with Angela for a few moments more. "Call her then, if it would make you feel more comfortable in the time being. But be careful, you don't want to scare our guest." He nodded at the witch and scratched the back of his head. Then, he looked to the sky, seeming to search every cloud before walking back over to Maia.

"I'm Eragon." He said, not gesturing any kind of welcome. The furred elf moved forward and bowed as Eragon motioned towards him, "This is the head of my guard, Blödhgarm."

Eragon held out his hand towards the sky, revealing a silver scar like her own and Murtagh's. Suddenly, leaves blew in every direction and the trees bent to the winds will. Eragon and Blödhgarm looked above the trees, soon followed by Maia's gaze. Lowering it's self to the ground, scratching against branches and knocking baby trees over, was a large blue dragon.

"And this," Eragon said, "Is Saphira."

. . .

"Welcome back, Eragon!" A dark skinned woman greeted the bearded elf as they entered the city.

"It is good to be home, Nasuda."Eragon greeted her in return. Maia watched the citizens go about their business, leading their lives as normally as they could while hiding from the Empire. Children were running, trying to climb on Saphira and tackling Eragon while he spoke to Nasuda. He absentmindedly played with the children, focusing on the conversation between the woman and himself. They were eventually called away and the woman took her attention from the elf and looked Maia over, "I see... Come this way."

She guided the group, including Maia, Angela, Eragon and Blödhgarm into a large tent. Eragon had turned to Saphira, and spoke with her about going hunting later. After she left, the woman sat down at a rather large desk at the far end of the tent still speaking to Eragon. The tent wasn't crowded despite the amount of people present at the informal meeting. It was obviously Nasuda's personal tent, for there was only a bed and the desk at which she sat. Scattered around were a few personal items, a gown lay on the bed, and a small dresser of drawers was at the foot.

Drystan hung behind Maia's back, clinging to her shoulders with his front claws. Though she knew he was scared and trying his best to hide from their new company, Maia took him from her shoulders. The baby dragon had managed to leave semi-deep puncture wounds near her neck. His sharp claws were scratching against her palms and wrists when the woman addressed her. "Eragon tells me that you were lost in the Beor Mountains?"

"Yes, ma'am." Maia was uncomfortable looking at Nasuda, so she focused on Drystan's tail, curling and uncurling around her arm.

"So you are not from there?" Nasuda sounded impatient and worried, anxious even for Maia to respond with more than just a word. Maia took a deep breath, anticipating the outcome of her next words and feeling nauseated at the same time.

"No, I was born and raised in Urû'baen." The room fell silent immediately. Though everyone in the room was aware that it was a possibility, they had all hoped she had come across the baby dragon somewhere else. After a moment of tense silence, the Nasuda spoke again.

"Urû'baen... You have traveled far from home. I cannot help but wonder why." Nasuda's nose flared nervously, her body tense and ridged, but confident.

"I..." Maia paused, "I ran away."

"This seems to be a pattern with your guests from Urû'baen, Lady Nightstalker." Blödhgarm spoke up. Nasuda stared intently at the wolf-like elf, she swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Let us hope that is where the pattern stops." Eragon interrupted, breaking the tense silence. Nasuda nodded and gave everyone orders; Eragon was to find Saphira and go hunting for tonight, Blödhgarm was to update the rest of his guard on the situation and hand, and Angela was to prepare a place for Maia to stay. Eragon almost objected, but shut his mouth quickly and left the tent calmly soon followed by everyone but Nasuda and Maia.

It was not until they were alone for some time that Nasuda spoke again. She stood by her desk, examining Maia with worried eyes. Though it became obvious that her concern was not for herself, Maia, or the Varden. "Please, you must tell me... You must have some news of Murtagh?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Unexpected Child

A Worthy Heir

_AN: I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I've been far too busy with school and had some health issues and family crises, not to mention writers block. Promise to update much more from now on. It's just been ridiculous this year. _

_Review: Maia has escaped Galbatorix with her dragon, Drystan. Murtagh remains at the castle and mourns the death of Kaleb. Thorn has convinced Maia that Murtagh is dead instead of the child to insure that the never try to return and is not overcome by the same grief he has felt from his rider. Meanwhile, Maia resides with the Varden while Murtagh is ordered to bring her back accompanied by the Raz'ac and their mounts._

**_Edit: I rewrote some aspects of this chapter, specifically Maia's section since the first rendition, looking back, was complete crap and anti climatic._**

Chapter 8- The Unexpected Child

Thorn shook his wings, his entire body sore from the fall he had taken. His throat sore as well, given the scene he had made. Maia had been gone for a full night, he had been extremely cautious up til now to even breath when she could see him. He not allowed her to see any movement from him, and was quite proud. Rolling over, fallen trees scratched at his stomach and cut his legs. Though he was injured, he was still able to take to the sky and disappear quickly above the Beor Mountains.

_Murtagh,_ He reached out to his rider when he became close enough to brush his mind, _Maia is with the Varden, I'm returning home._

There was no response for half an hour and Thorn was growing annoyed at his rider with each passing minute. The clouds were thick and dark, and Thorn was flying high to feel the moisture in his scales when Murtagh's response finally came. _I'm headed your way with the Raz'ac not far behind. Fly low, and be on guard._

Thorn gave acknowledgment, but nothing more before he dipped out of the clouds. It was not long at all before he saw two black figures in the distance, and hid in the lower layer of cloud above him. The red dragon's vision was much sharper than that of the Lethrblaka and their riders together. He could see them and Murtagh in the trees below, but they could not see him. _You are still a good distance off, though I can see them. _

_Keep hidden and be careful. I've been given orders but I need time. _Murtagh kept riding hard, remaining emotionless, not to draw attention to himself or his dragon's presence while he sent the scene between Galbatorix and himself to tThorn's mind. _There must be a loophole, damn it._

_Maybe..._ Thorn snorted as he shook his head. _With the Raz'ac gone... _

_It's unlikely, but worth a try, _Murtagh thought. Tornac's body rippled between his thighs with every stride. Murtagh was pushing him full speed, hoping to catch up with Thorn soon. _It wouldn't bother me having them gone in any case. _

Thorn gave silent acknowledgment to the plan once again, and pushed his wings to increase to full speed. He let out a ferocious roar from the back of his throat as he dove out of the clouds right on top the the Raz'ac. Screeches and howls came from both the Raz'ac and their mounts as Thorn sunk his teeth and claws anywhere he could reach. He flung his tail and sent one of the Lethrblaka flying 30 yards to the north and grabbed the other by the neck with his teeth. It's screeching filled the air, and it's rider drew a black sword.

Murtagh had pulled Tornac to a stop below and strung his bow. He watched for an opportunity to help the battle above his head with an arrow already knocked. Tornac snorted and paced the ground, making it difficult to keep aim.

The Raz'ac dismounted and easily swung his sword at Thorn, gashing the scales above and below his right eye. The Raz'ac was close enough for Thorn to see it's pit like eyes. He let out a frightening roar, having to let go as the Lethrblaka he'd sent flying gouged at his back with it's claws. It's jaw had been broken by Thorn's tail, but it still had claws. An arrow flew past Thorns nose and right into the hood of the Raz'ac who had drew his sword, knocking him off his mount. Thorn kicked and thrashed at the three remaining enemies in the sky, able to once again grab hold of one's neck. This time he thrashed his head to the side breaking it's neck and threw it at it's partner.

_Watch out, I'm coming up. _Murtagh warned his dragon and secured his bow on is back. _I'll need a boost though. _Using all the trees around him but one, he used the ancient language to manipulate their matter, "_Waíse néiat!" _Converting their mass into his own energy he climbed the remaining tree to the strongest looking branch. It was hard to steady himself, and he tried to keep his attention on the battle above at the same time. Zar'roc at his waist and his bow on his back, Murtagh used his magic again, "_Thrysta Kvistr!"_

The branch thrust Murtagh into the air with alarming strength. Thorn had managed to get far enough away from the remaining Lethrblaka to catch his rider in his front talons. Murtagh felt the extra energy draining from him as he climbed up Thorns side. He settled between the joints of his wings and the base of his neck, then pulled his bow. The creatures flew north towards the Beor Mountains, trying to loose their enemies. Chasing them, Murtagh aimed another arrow at the remaining Raz'ac, "Brisingr!"

The arrow hit the creature in the chest lighting it, and it's mount into flames. Thorn was injured from the fight, and Murtagh could feel his own blood dripping down his hip and leg. His side had been gashed as Thorn had caught him. They circled the area for a moment listening to the screeches of the creatures as they fell to what used to be the forest floor. It was now a clearing with nothing but dirt and few fallen, burning trees.

_At least we know our training has paid off, _Murtagh laughed, but grabbed his side in pain.

_We've chased it to the site where I landed last night. _Thorn landed carefully after the fire had been put out by Murtagh._ It's reduced to nothing but ash._

. . .

"Please, you must tell me... You must have some news of Murtagh?" Nasuda placed her hand on Maia's shoulder with a desperate tone in her voice, "Is he safe?"

"I..." Maia could feel her eyes get hot with fresh tears. The knot in her stomach that had been building up all day twisted and turned around her core. She couldn't tell what kind of answer the woman wanted. Eragon didn't seem to trust him, or even like him, as far as he could throw Saphira. This woman, the leader of the Varden, seemed to be concerned for _him_ and not about the threat he imposed to her cause. Her stomach flipped and threatened to jump into her mouth. Exhaustion that had built up in her system since she came to the camp made the rush of panic and pain that much harder to handle. ". . . Why-"

"I just. . . cannot help but- A few of our gaurds saw Thorn flying over the mountains shortly before you were found. It is unusual for him to be so far away from Galbatorix's reach."

"No. I mean why do you care so much?" Maia's knees weakened, she dropped herself to a seat not far behind her but never looking away from Nasuda's face.

"He was. . .," Nasuda represed a smile, though not nearly fast enough to escape notice. She looked to the ground for a moment, taking a steady breath before continuing. "a person of great intrest to me while he resided with the Varden. His importance to me- to the resistance. . . is much greater than he percieved then."

"To you. . ." Despite her weaknes and the pounding in her chest, Maia stood up not loosing eye contact with Nasuda. "What was he to _you_?"

The dark woman stepped back, startled at Megs unexpected and almost angry response. "I did not mean to say- I do mean- the Varden. . . and the war between these people and Galbatorix."

"No. . . If you were concerned about his role in this war you should see him as a threat, just like your rider does." Maia staggered, loosing eye contact with Nasuda. She was still calm, though her insides were shaking. The feeling rising in her chest was rare; anger and jealousy did not come easily and her body was just short of convulsing from the exhaustion and physical toll she felt already. She reached out her hand, leaning most of her weight on the center post of the tent.

Nasuda backed away, only slightly, cautiously offering a hand to help Maia regain her balance. Maia put her face in her hand and nearly sank to the soft ground, breathing short and heavily. Overwhelmed and tired she let tears spill over, stinging her cheeks and lips. After a long silence aside from the footsteps of soldiers outside, she took a deep calming breath, finally deciding to honestly answer Nasuda's question. "As far as I know. . . my _husband is dead._" Without dragging the conversation further, Maia pushed herself up from the post and turned away, quickly leaving and letting the tent flap violently behind her.

The camp was full of people, soldiers, women, children, elves, and dwarves. The soldiers were nothing more than common men who had volunteered their services to the resistance, but they carried themselves like they had been through war as many times as the forces of the Empire. Maia continued to cry, not trying to hold anything back. It was the first time she had let the emotion she kept locked up behind a mask of bravery be expressed completely infront of everyone in the camp. People walked by, some whispering to their neighbor, others just staring as they passed her. Nauseated and dizzy, Maia's chest began to tighten and her stomach to burn.

"Maia?" Eragon's urgent call was the last thing she heard before she hit the ground, unconcious.

. . .

_POP!_ A loud noise like a firecracker came from outside, waking Maia up. She had no idea how long she had been asleep, or who's tent in which she resided now. Angela could be heard outside, fretting over what ever had made the noise, "Damn cauldron, never works."

Maia pulled the blanket away and got out of the cot she was laying in. The dirt was mildly cold and went in between her toes. She felt sore and heavy, looking around the tent for a moment only to realize it was too dark to see. Angela began to talk again outside, "Oh don't worry, dear, it won't hurt you any!"

Maia walked outside, pushing the tent flap out of the way and still in the night clothes she assumed Angela had dressed her in. A fire was burning in a dirt pit and over it a brass cauldron was bubbling. Angela was waiving a hand at Drystan, backing him away from the sparks. The sparks didn't come from the fire, though, but the liquid inside the cauldron. Drystan stopped and jumped when he saw Maia, he was possibly ten pounds heavier than the last time she saw him, which couldn't have been more than a few hours. Angela didn't look up from the pot. "I may have let you wake up, but you really should have stayed in bed."

Maia held her stomach, nausea and terror rising as she felt her body. Her heart racing, she fell against the tent post, looking down at the swollen mass that lay beneth her robe.

"I've been monitoring you for about a week. Gave us quite a scare..." Angela frowned at Maia's swollen belly, "Still are, if I'm to be honest with you."

"Angela," Eragon strolled up the path, "I haven't been able to come and check on our other ride-r. . " The rider stopped, mouth slightly open in shock when he saw Maia out of bed. He had not seen her since he brought her to Angela's tent when she fainted, and at that time her stomach had been quite. . . flat.

"Yes, it's easier to watch her when she stays in bed." Angela coughed and sputtered through a puff of smoke the cauldron blew out with a _CRACK! _"Of course, it's a hard case anyway. She's been out for a week and looks as if she's been pregnant for months."


End file.
